Desejos carnais
by Uchiha Hanare
Summary: A história se passa da Konoha's Academy e ela terá como tema principal um triângulo amoroso entre Temari, Sai e Sakura.


Nossa história começa em um dia chuvoso de aula na Konoha's Academy. Temari e Shikamaru estavam se olhando, ela com um olhar firme e ele totalmente desolado. Estavam juntos havia 6 meses, aos olhos dos outros estava tudo bem entre um dos casais mais amados de Konoha, mas quem os conhecia, e principalmente quem conhecia a kunoichi de Suna, sabiam que o relacionamento dos dois não estava nada bem. Algo estava acontecendo com ela, ninguém sabia exatamente ao certo, exceto a sua cunhada.

Flashback on:

- Tem certeza disso?

Ino Yamanaka, a futura esposa do Kazekage olhava para a cunhada apreensiva.

- Absoluta. Não devo prolongar o sofrimento dele. Não o amo e você sabe disso. Foi ótimo no começo, mas não quero mais isso...

- Eu conheço o Shika, ele é louco por você e vai sofrer muito se você terminar com ele.

- E você acha que eu não sei? – falou, brava.

- Só me diga, eu sei que tem alguém, mas quero saber quem é que você vai colocar no lugar dele?

Naquele momento Gaara entrou na sala e imediatamente o assunto foi encerrado.

Flashback off

(...)

Sai estava ao lado de Sakura tentando abraçá-la, e por Kami- sama como era difícil!

Sakura tentava, veja bem eu disse TENTAVA, se esquivar dele. Ela achava que não poderia existir alguém mais grudento.

Eles estavam juntos a apenas dois meses e para os amigos do casal aquilo definitivamente deveria fazer com que a moça ganhasse um prêmio.

- Bom dia flores do dia! – exclamou Naruto para o "feliz" casal.

- Está de tarde dobe – murmurou Sasuke.

- Eu sei, mas fica mais legal chamá-los de flores do dia do que flores da tarde.

Todos encararam o loiro com uma interrogação no olhar.

- Então – continuou ele – você ficam tão lindos juntos.

- Dá nojo só de ver.

Temari estava atrás do casal os encarando, Sakura imediatamente se afastou de Sai e abraçou a amiga, ela sabia o quanto esta era ciumenta.

No inicio daquele ano Temari havia se mudado para Konoha, E a amizade que existia entre ela e Sakura só havia aumentado, a duas eram inseparáveis. Mas tudo estava mudando desde que Sakura começou a namorar. As duas estavam distantes, não confiavam mais totalmente uma na outra e ninguém sabia por que isso aconteceu.

- Concordo com a Tema- chan – disse Ino puxando a cunhada de lá antes que uma briga começasse.

- Como o Shikamaru está? – perguntou Temari quando as duas já estavam longe dos demais.

- Ele está... bem, eu acho...

- Não é o que ta parecendo.

- Também, depois de levar um fora daqueles você queria que ele estivesse pulando feliz por aí?

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer Ino – replicou a loira.

As duas voltaram a se sentar na mesa onde estava o resto do povinho elogiando o casal. Ino olhou para a amiga e resolveu tomar uma atitude naquela história toda.

- Sakura, larga desse idiota porque você e a Tema- chan precisam conversar.

Sai olhou a loira com fogo nos olhos e ela simplesmente o ignorou. Sakura largou do namorado – agradecendo a Kami-sama por não ter que aturar aquele projeto de homem grudado nela – e foi para os fundos da academia com a amiga.

-Não sei o que você vê nele – comentou Temari olhando para a amiga.

- Apesar de tudo ele me faz bem.

- Eu também te faço bem.

-Não estou falando nesse sentido... Você deve entender – falou a rosada corando um pouco.

-Não entendo não – falou a loira emburrada.

-Você deve entender... Sabe você e o Shikamaru... Com certeza não eram a mesma coisa que eu sou pra você...

- Infelizmente...

- Uau! – exclamou Ino escutando a conversa das duas pela janela do andar de cima.

- Some Ino! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você quis dizer com infelizmente?

- Nada... Eu só quero que saiba que às vezes posso fazer muito mais do que o projeto de homem lá fora faz você sentir.

Sakura estava estática, não sabia se ficava chocada ou excitada com aquela "declaração" da melhor amiga.

- Ãh... Como posso ter certeza disso?

Temari deu o simples sorriso que fazia todos os homens caírem aos seus pés e se aproximou de Sakura. As duas estavam tensas com o momento e se perguntavam o que aconteceria se alguém visse. Estavam sentindo a respiração uma da outra batendo contra seus rostos, o calor que emanava do corpo de cada uma era capaz de derreter o gelo.

- Odeio interromper mas o projeto de ser o humano que você chama de namorado quer se despedir de você Sakura.

- Kuso – murmurou Temari.

Quando a rosada saiu, olhou para Temari e disse:

- Ainda não acredito que trocou o gostoso do Shikamaru por ela.


End file.
